Even If I'm Alone
by Sin Piedad
Summary: This is a set of drabbles from a series of drabbles. "Go to sleep.” He murmured tenderly." Germany/N.Italy
1. Forever

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not and will never own Axis Powers Hetalia. I, unfortunately, am not paid to write. I will use this disclaimer for this entire set.

I really like this couple. ^-^ I usually try to keep my drabbles to 100 words exactly which is why they're so short...

**NOTE**: I have the drabble table I'm using on my profile and I'd be more than happy to take requests. I do these drabbles in sets of five, so I just need the set you'd like and a pairing. Chapter six and above are actually not from the prompt table, so if you just want a drabble on a certain word, just drop a line. ^-^

* * *

**46. Forever**

He bit back a groan when the warm wriggling body next to him woke him up again

"What is it this time?" He asked groggily.

"Will you ever leave like Grandpa Rome?" The timid whisper didn't suit the small form huddled next to him at all.

He couldn't help but give the bundle of blankets next to him an incredulous look. "Of course not."

"So we'll be together forever?"

His eyes softened and he ran a gentle hand through the messy brown hair peeking out from under the blankets.

"Go to sleep." He murmured tenderly.


	2. Summer

**47. Summer**

Germany pulled at his collar irritably, the humid heat of Rome making him wish he hadn't given in to pleading eyes and pouting lips.

"What?" He asked a bit annoyed at yet another sideways glance from his brown-haired companion.

His ally grinned and dragged Germany away without an explanation until they reached a small cart where he began speaking in rapid Italian.

"Here!" His companion placed a cold cup of bright red ice shavings in his hand. Germany gave him an strange look.

He just grinned. "Don't you know? Gelato tastes best in the summer."

"Thanks...Italy."


	3. Winter

**48. Winter**

Germany never thought he would long for something so much, but huddled beneath as many blankets he could find in the cruel Russian winter, he couldn't help but wish desperately for those summer days . Shivers wracked his body and he curled up tighter, trying to think of anything to get him through this. Waking up to find a small form burrowing into his side. Walking through Rome listening to the soothing flow of words from his companion. He shivered again. He could feel his lips turning blue. It was snowing outside. Or hailing. Either way...Italy would have hated it....


	4. Christmas

**49. Christmas**

A heavy weight impacted his stomach, causing Germany to wake up with a strangled cry. He groaned at the sight of Italy grinning cheerfully and flopped back onto the bed, putting his arm over his eyes.

"Wake up, Germany!" Italy pulled incessantly at his arm until Germany finally rolled off the bed with a frustrated sound.

His eyes widened in surprise at the sight of the large fragrant pine tree full of presents and decorated with ornaments that greeted him.

Italy grinned as he took in Germany's startled face.

"Merry Christmas!"

"It's...the middle of August."

"So?"


	5. Vacation

**50. Vacation**

There was only one good thing about being stranded on a deserted island. No one to bother him. No Allies popping out of nowhere. No calls to meet his frantic boss. No need to teach greenhorns who didn't know one end of a rifle from the other.

Germany relaxed into the warm sand that coated the beach. His eyes drifted shut.

* * *

"Germany!" He cracked an eye open to see an enthusiastic Italy waving from his spot in the water. "The water's really nice~"

Germany felt his lips curve into a tiny smile. Maybe more than one good thing.


	6. Denial

So I was looking through the stats and I realized that a couple of people had this on alert. ^-^ I guess you guys want more? At any rate, I'll be taking this one off complete, then. From now on I'll probably just write random drabbles (not on the prompt table) when I feel like it. ^-^

My friend, Kei-chan, asked for a prompt on denial, so here it is. If you guys want a drabble, just drop me a line including a word or two for a prompt. I'll try to have it on the same day, within a few hours at most. ^-^

* * *

Denial

_He's annoying_, Germany told himself firmly. His eyes drifted to where an energetic figure was attempting to convince Japan of the importance of pasta while using as many hand gestures as possible. He snapped his eyes back to the map.

_He's distracting._ Germany traced the path the allies had taken to—a shout interrupted his thoughts. Italy had apparently found Japan's hidden porn stash, to Japan's mortification.

_He's—_

Germany looked up as Italy suddenly appeared, holding a plate of pasta. A wide smile and twinkling eyes stirring a warm feeling in his heart.

—_not important,_ Germany tried to convince himself.


End file.
